Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the Yondaime God of Shinobi
by A Pimp Named Ed
Summary: After a harsh rejection from Kakashi after asking for training during the month reprieve before the chunin exam finals, Naruto enacts a plan that he and Kyuubi had long ago that will create a shinobi to take on the name of "God of Shinobi".
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, this is the fist chapter of my second story, as well as one of the reasons I had put N7S under a temperary haitus. before we begin, I wanted to explain some things to you guys about this fanfic, as well as my future plans for other stories.**

**This will be a NarutoxKyuubi fanfiction, but I will most definately turn it into a harem, in which case, the most notable people will be Tsunade, Hinata, and certian tailed beasts.**

**Furthermore, I will be creating a little mindscape that all the tailed beasts can use to talk with each other, without their jinchuuriki knowing, this will come in handy in later chapters and after this one you will probably understand exactly why. Also, speaking of the biju, the 9 tails, 2 tails, 6 tails, and 7 tails are female in nature.**

**Thirdly, Kakashi will get the hells bashed out of him, along with Sasuke, and Sakura. Yeah I know, why is it that I'm now bashing Kaka after giving him and naruto a bond in N7S, right? Well the reason is simply because to be honest, Kakashi is a complete asshole for blowing off naruto and sakura so much. It went to the point where he went and taught elemental manipulation to sasuke and gave him a move that he would create several others from. Then he goes and picks up three years too late, and doesn't even have the balls to give the kid some wind jutsu. I mean Seriously?**

**Anyways, I appreciate you guys for your patience. I actually planned to post chapter four for N7S before this, but after losing the chapter twice in a single week I am pretty pissed at the fanfic right now, so I will be doing this story for a while. Possably after the retrieving Tsunade will  
I be done being mad at the damn badass swordsman fic, but I am pleading with you all to just bare with me for a bit longer.**

**One more thing, can somebody help me with the future lemons that the perverts of the world will want to see in these fics?**

**Now, with all that behind me, have a happy Thanksgiving! And if you don't celebrate it, then enjoy your life anyways!**

Naruto was in the hospital checking in on Lee and Hinata, and looking for Kakashi-sensei so he could get some training in for the month. He was coming out of Lee's room when he ran into the man he was looking for.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, would you he-"

"Stop right there, Naruto. I am only going to say this once, I'm going to be training Sasuke for this month."

"What?! but why?! I won my match too, at least train the both of us?!"

While these two were talking to each other, The other Jonin sensei's along with the third hokage, was in the perpendicular hall listening in on there conversation.

Kakashi looked right in Naruto's eyes before saying coldly "In all honesty, I was very impressed that you beat kiba. With your meager skills, I was pretty sure that he would beat you down. Seriously Naruto, you have no real shinobi skills whatsoever besides the Shadow Clone Jutsu, and you don't really show promise as a ninja. Mabye when you lose against Neji, you will finally understand that you have no future in this field. In other words, give up."

Everyone listening in couldn't believe what Kakashi was saying to Naruto. Sure, Naruto wasn't the brightest of kids his age, but the fact that he won was a big acomplishment for him. For Kakashi to say that he had no faith in one of his own students was just wrong. While they were thinking this, Naruto had just ran past them in tears. Tears that he had not shed in years. The tears in his eyes were of pure sorrow and pain.

As Kakashi turned the corner to head to Sasuke's room, he comes face to face with three pissed off Jonin and one _EXTREMELY _pissed off Hokage.

"Kakashi Hatake, what you just said to Naruto just costed you your rank, as well as any hope of training Sasuke Uchiha during this month, or anytime untill you regain your rank of Jonin, as well as getting Naruto to accept you as a sensei, which looks very bleak at the moment. Now, if you will excuse me, I must fill out your demotion papers. good day to you all." the old kage stated with authority. He shunshined out of the hospital, completely tuning out the cyclops' pleas.

When Kakashi turned back to his _former_ fellow jonins, he recieved a slap to the face by Kurenai, a cigar burn on his sharingan eye(**A/N Where the hell did he get a cigar?**)from Asuma, and being revoked as an eternal rival by Gai. They left a bruised, burning, and emotionally hurt Kakashi in the hallway crying from the pain and loss of rank.

_**With**_**_ Naruto_... **

We now can find our Blond friend sitting on top of his hero's head, thinking about the events that transpired a while ago.

'_Well dad, I tried your idea. If you were still looking through me you would probably want to murder Kakashi just like I want to right now._'

'**Well Naru-kun, I told both of you that that asshole didn't deserve to be your sensei.' **said thr Kyuubi.

'_I know Kira, I know. It's just that I hoped my dad would know what he was thinking. So, I guess you win the bet, eh_?' thought Naruto trying to change the subject.

**'Yep, I finally get to taste my Naru-kun. But first you got to get Gamatora to give you the key, first.' **reminded Kira.

'_Yeah, but first I want your opinion on something, ok?_' mentally asked Naruto.

**'You forget that I know what your thinking, and while I despise the sharingan, as long as your the one using it, I don't mind. I will even help with the whole operation.' **Kyuubi said.

'_Seriously?! Thank you Kira-chan! Do you want to do it now?_'

**'Sure. But first, you should probably grab a bite to eat. The procedure will take a good 42 hours. Also, before we start you should probably make some shadow clones to start training and studying.' **Kira said in her instructer voice.

'_Yeah ok._' said Naruto before heading to Ichiraku's.

_**Several Hours later...**_

Naruto was in the hidden leaf forest on his way to his secret hideout. Well the place wasn't his persay, it was actually there before he found it. He was 4 at the time. He was hiding from some ninja who wanted to kill the 'demon brat' when he stumbled onto a bunker. When he went inside, he found out that it was a laboratory that was abandoned by orochimaru. He also learned that he was the container of the Kyuubi as well as learning of his lineage. He was so shaken with grief that he attempted to break the seal, where he finally met his father. Instead of having a heart to heart chat with the man, he ripped off the seal anyways and forced Minato to fight the kyuubi as well as Kushina. During the fight, Minato lossed Kyuubi's Yin half but They managed to win. Over the years, Naruto and the Kyuubi grew closer, untill she told him that she was a female and in love with him. When Naruto accepted her feelings, she told him he may have to have several mates, causing the blond to pass out from the meaning behind that.

Now, Naruto is looking through one of the rooms in the bunker picking out several samples in the room. Each one had a person's name in kanji, seperated by village affiliation, and rank. After gathering blood samples of the first, second, and third Tsuchikage and Raikage, an enhanced version of the second Hokage and Mangetsu Hozuki, the ocular flood mixed blood of Kazama, Fugaku, Motetsu, Shisui (All Uchiha members who secretly had a Mangekyo Sharingan that was attuned to one of the special abilities of the Mangekyo.), Hizashi(A Hyuga who had a birth defect that removed the single degree blind spot.), and Nagato, he moved from that room to a room filled with pieces of various objects.

Naruto grabed a jar of scales from Samahada, the shark skin. He also got shards from the Kubikiribocho, Hiramekarei, and Kiba(the twin blades). He then moved out of the room and made a blood clone to begin work on his new swords, and armor in the nearby forge. The armor will be infuesed with the abilities of Kubiribocho and Samahada, and the swords would have the properties of all four weapons.

While the blood clone went to work, naruto went to mixing all the blood, along with Kubikiribocho's shards. When the mixture was complete, Kira used her youki to stabalize the blood. Before starting the procedure, Naruto made another blood clone with Kira's youki to make one of her.

The Kira clone told him **"Ok Naru-kun, this will be very agonizing for the first few minutes before you pass out, ok?"**.

"I know, let's do this while I still have my nerve" replied a slightly nervous blond.

Immediately after the injection, Naruto began to scream out to the heavens, being watched by a teary eyed Kira. After 15 minutes of the torture, Naruto finally passed out from the pain. A few hours later, Kira walked in again and noticed that the outside changes were nearing completion.

His Hair became longer, nearly shoulder length. The hair was also becoming more pale nearly platinum. His skin was becoming darker, as it was now a more milk chocholate complection. Kira left the room feeling majorly, _majorly_, turned on at the moment.

**_38 Hours Later..._**

Naruto slowly began to open his eyes and noticed he had them wraped in bandages. He poured chakra into his eyes and he could see through the wrapings, as well as all around him. When he looked at the nearby mirror, a huge, sharklike, smile came to his lips. he then muttered a two sentences that would change the future of the shinobi world.

"Looks like the operation was a success, shinobi nations. Look out bitches, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is bringing a maelstrom with him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, Pimps! This is chapter two of the 2nd God of Shinobi. Before we start this, I wanted to address a concern that some people have been sharing with me.**

**Naruto will NOT be godlike...at first. He will only scratch the surface of his abilities. he will only have a month (or mabye more? hint hint wink wink) to train these abilities of his.**

**Secondly, why da fudge did I have four different Uchihas put in Naruto you may ask? simple, The Mangekyo Sharingan has Four notable techniques:**

** 'o**

**and when you think about it, a mangekyo user is attuned to on of these four techniques. For example, Itachi's Genjutsu casting abilities, Sasuke's Inferno style, Obito's space time abilities, and Madara's badass looking Susano'o. Case closed.**

**Now read this chapter fo' you gets the pimphand!**

**The pimphand!**

After waking up from two days of completely being still, one's joints could start to ache.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze could testify to that.

As he walked around the old laboratory on his way to the exit, he was feeling like complete and utter shiz. fortunatly, he didn't feel it as much when he was conversing with Kira.

'_Well from the looks of things, the whole thing was a success, woundn't you say Kira-chan?'_

**'That's an understatement. The enhanced blood of Tobirama as well as a member of the Hozuki clan basically turned you into an immortal. Bye the way, why is it you didn't put some of the concentrated youki from Jashin?'**

_'Meh, I didn't want to be that awesome...yet. Im thinking of saving some of these blood samples for when I advance in rank. Im thinking of adding some of Gari's blood when I hit Jonin. That explosion style of his seemed awesome to me.'_

**'Whatever Naru-kun. So, when will you be making my new body?'**

_'As soon as I find that perverted godfather of mine.'_

The two went on like this untill Naruto made it out of the bunker. Using a true henge, Naruto made his way to the village. On the way, the clones from two days ago dispelled. he learned basically everything that he had missed over the course of the academy. As he made it back into the village, Naruto decided that the first person who needed to know about his change was Hinata, simply to see if her feelings are true.

After a while, we see Naruto in his henge in the hallway of the hospital on his way to see hinata. When he get's to her door, he silently opens it to see a teary eyed Hinata sitting in her bed.

"Hinata?"

"Oh, Naruto-kun! What are you doing here?"

"Duh, I came to see you, silly." said Naruto, getting a smile from Hinata.

"Hey, can I ask you something Hinata?" getting a nod from her, he continued "well, it is a bit more of a decleration, but, ever since we first met, I have always enjoyed having you around, Hinata. Whenever I was at school, or when I would train myself into the ground. I had always strived to be a person that could protect his most precious people. I guess, what I mean is that _you_ are the most special of my special people. Hinata, I like you a lot. So tell me, do you feel the same way about me?" asked a nervous blond.

While Naruto was confessing to her, Hinata was slowly growing a smile that could dwarf Might Guy's. By the time he finished, Hinata was already convinced and steeled her emotions, so it was no real suprise when Naruto was suddently tackled to the floor and kissed repeatedly. After a good 5 minutes of the assault. Naruto finally got enough breathing space to simply say "Well I'll take this as a yes", before resuming the make out session.

Another good 15 minutes more and we find Naruto covered in kisses with Hinata absolutely beaming at him. While Hinata was finally enjoying this time with Naruto, he was steeling his resolve to lift the henge for her.

"Hinata, there are two things you need to know first.". At Hinata's nod he continued "Because I am the last of my clan, I am going to have to be put under the CRA." Befrore he could finish he was silenced by another kiss from Hinata.

"Say no more. I know about it and I am completely fine with it. My only request is when I become a chunin, I want you to "reward" me."

"Well, somebody is getting bold, isn't she. Hehe, ok, it's a promise. But onto the second thing." Hinata listened intently. "Well I don't know how else to say this so I will just show !"

Hinata watched in awe as Naruto's skin became darker untill it resembled chocolate. His hair become paler, nearly platinum. His dark blue eyes turned into saphires. He grew from a shrimpy 4'9" to an astounding 5'10". All in all, She watched as Naruto went from her 10 to 10,000.

"So Hinata, what do you think?" he asked, allthough his question went on silent ears since said girl was passed out with blood dripping from her nose.

**_45 Minutes Later..._**

Naruto had just finished checking out several books that his blood clone will be studying in Konoha while he traveled to his homeland. He figured that the trip itself would be 2 days, plus the 2 he spent for the transfusion, he would have a good 3 weeks of training at Eddy village.

Back at the bunker, Naruto was currently checking in on his clone working on his swords and armor. While it worked, Naruto took a glance at his blueprints for the blades.

They would be shaped similar to the Kiba blades, the main difference would be the length of them. the handles for these would be almost half the size of the Kiba blades. The main metal would be the chakra metal he could create with his new Kamigan(His newly dubbed doujutsu). Along the flat of the blade, "will of fire" would be in gold kanji. He realized that when they were connected, they would be very, _very_, formidable weapons.

When Naruto returned, he would have enough time to place the needed seals on the armor that had yet to be made. He decided to hurry up with moving so he could be on scedule, so he made another blood clone and had him make shadow clones to start with learning what he could on elemental manipulation, as well as practice there new abilities. Before leaving the bunker he took one last look at the place he called home for most of his life, before heading out.

_**2 Days Later...**_

**'Are we there yet?'**

_'No'_

**'Are we there yet?'**

_'No'_

**'Are we there yet?'**

_'NO'_

**'Are we there yet?'**

_'NO!'_

**'Are we th-'**

_'YES GODDAMNIT! WERE THERE KIRA!'_

This was how most of the trip to Eddy was spent. They finally arived at the old village, and were suprised to see that it wasnt as destroyed as they thought. Everything was mostly intact, including the ancient library that housed the secrets of Fuuinjutsu, Tai-ninjutsu, and Kenjutsu,so there job at finding there scrolls they needed was pretty easy. Upon exiting the old library, Naruto then made his way to the Uzu special training facility. Before her chakra faded, Kushina explained to him the mechanic's of the area and he had to say, his family were Geniuses.

The training facility was a space-time dimension of there own design. The time difference could be set however you wanted, but the bigger the gap, the more difficult it was to survive. In fact, the highest level, which is a year a day, had never been completed. Naruto decided to play it safe and set the dimensional gap so every week he stayed inside, 3 would pass inside, and set the timer for three weeks. Before entering, Kira had to be sure of his conviction.

**'Well Naru-kun, from past experiences let me remind you that this will be hellatious.' **she said to him.

_'Would I be me if i let that stop me?' _Naruto reminded her.

**'No, no I guess you wouldn't'**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo, Pimps! This is chapter three of God of Shinobi. Before we start this, I wanted to address a concern that some people have been sharing with me.**

**I had forgoten that the third Hokage was the third person to be named "God of Shinobi", so my title was off.**

**I will be reintroducing a character people hardly remember before he was reincarnated. The reason for that is because I love Rock Lee and since he almost his chance as a shinobi, he DESERVES to be an awesome ass Taijutsu master as well as Nin-Taijutsu user.**

**Now read this chapter fo' you gets the pimphand!**

**The pimphand!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chunin Exam Finals** **Stadium...**_

The people of Konohagakure were all gathered at the stadium to watch the finals of the chunin exams. Shinobi and Civilians of young and old were gathered there. A few shinobi in particular were talking about the contestants at this moment.

"Oh no! Sasuke-kun hasn't shown up yet!" yelled our favorite pink haired howler monkey.

"Yeah, neither is Naruto or that sound nin guy." said Ino.

"Who cares about that baka! It's because of him that Kakashi-sensei couldnt teach Sasuke-kun during the month." Sakura ranted.

"Yeah, but Kakashi really insulted Naruto, even if some of the stuff he said was a bit true."

At this point, all the genin instructers-and Kakashi-had made it into the stands. Kakashi decided to interject.

"Well Yamanaka-san, how about we let Naruto prove whether or not he is shinobi material or not, ne?" he said.

Everyone simply turned back to the stadium since the finals were begining.

_**Kage Booth...**_

The Hokage had invited the Sandaime Tsuchikage Ohnoki, as well as the Yondaime Kazekage and Raikage to the they made there way to the booth, they were in the middle of some small talk.

"Well Hiruzen, I look forward to seeing what the future of the shinobi world have to offer." Ohnoki said.

"Indeed. I hear that you have a member of both the Hyuga and Uchiha in attendence." spoke Ei.

"Yes, Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuga are both top shelf candidates for chunin this year, I honestly think there the only ones deserving of the promotion." the Kazekage stated.

"Hehehe, well while they are both exeptional kids, i have my eyes on another of my shinobi this year." Hiruzen said.

"Oh, and who would this be, Sarutobi?" Ei asked.

"Simple really, your rival's own heritage will be informed to the rest of the village today." the Hokage said with a grin. At this, both Ei and Ohnoki did a spit take and were coughing uncontrolably.

Ohnoki started luaghing uncontrolably at this point."Hahahaha. Hiruzen, I see now why you decided to invite us this year, ne Ei?.

"Hehe, I'll say. I'm guessing that he knows about my rivalry with his old man and your marriage contract, right Hiruzen?"

Sarutobi's silenced caused the two to burst into more luaghter while said kage was still thinking about what his adopted grandson would do to syupify his peers and the Kazekage seeth in anger.

_**Stadium Floor...**_

The procter had just finished explaining the rules when he called Neji Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, causing many people to do a double take, including a certian Cyclops and Banshee. During the preperations before the start of the finals, the sky had been getting darker as a light drizzle covered Konoha. When Genma said that Naruto had 5 minutes before disqualification. At 1 minute till', a giant black thunderbolt made it's way to the middle of the stadium. Surrounding the bolt was a dragon made of wind. When they crashed down into the arena, everyone had to cover there eyes from the flash of light. When everyone could look again, two more people had entered the arena.

the shorter of the two was an old man about 5'6". The man wore a yellow jump-suit with brown stripes and open-toed sandals. He had brown dread-locks held up with a green sweatband, and brown square-framed sunglasses. He was grinning so people saw he was missing an upper right tooth and sported a manchu moustache and trimmed chin-beard. Only a few people in the stadium, including the Gai and the kages, knew just who this man was, as this man was one of the hero's of the third great ninja war. Thin man was none other than the _Saikyō no Taijutsu Tsukai_, Master Chen.

The second person was an unknown, although the women in the stadium couldn't help but to blush at his looks. He was around 6'0" with dark skin and platinum blond spikey hair going down to his chin, though people wouldn't tell since they could drown in his sahpire blu eyes. He was wearing a trench coat with it's sleeves ripped off. It was obstidian black with the kanji for "Konoha's Yondaime God of Shinobi" in silver. It was open wide, showing off his absolutely devine chest with the tattoos for "thunder" and "lightning" on his shoulders, "pride" on his lower left arm and "emporer" on the side of his neck. He was wearing gray anbu pants with black swirls stuffed into black combat boots. His pants were held up with a black sash with silver storade seals along it. in all honesty, on a scale of 1 to 10, his badass level was on a 50, especialy with his heavily defined whisker marks. Wait, what?!

Genma walked over to the duo while Chen muttered something to the blond, before heading towards the direction where Guy, and the just arriving Rock Lee, were seated. Genma cautiously aproached the guy before asking him just who he was.

"You just asked for me to come down, dude. I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." he replied.

_**Kage booth...**_

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT SARUTOBI?! HE LOOKS NOTHING LIKE MINATO!" Ei and Ohnoki both yelled.

"Both of you calm down. Look at him without the birthmarks, lighter skin, and golden blond hair." Hiruzen calmly said, all the while maintaining the grin. After a bit of imagination time, both men calmed down to a point. That is, untill Ei remembered something.

"Hey, how the heck did that kid use black lightning?" asked Ei.

"He has an extremely high affinity for all 5 elements. Naruto can even use blue fire." the Hokage said nonchalontly.

"WHAT?!"

_**Stadium**_** stands...**

"NO WAY?!, NARUTO-BAKA CAN'T BE AS COOL AS SASUKE-KUN!" screamed Sakura. Kakashi was still sitting in shock from learning that Naruto was his sensei's son. Meanwhile, Guy and Lee were conversing with the legend himself.

"M-m-master Chen! I thought that you died in the third ninja war!" Guy said in disbelief.

"No, I simply went into hiding." the master replied.

"Um Guy-sensei, who is this man?" Lee asked in wonderment.

"Lee, this is the man who I spent my whole life to be like! He is the holder of the title of the Strongest Taijutsu Master! He was the founder of Tai-ninjutsu techniques! He is Master Chen!" guy exclaimed.

"And, If you would allow me to Guy-san, I would like Lee here to become my apprentice." Chen added.

Guy and Lee could be heard shouting out about there flames burning at an all time high.

_**Stadium Grounds...**_

Naruto and Neji stood facing each other, staring each other down. Eventually Neji decided to give his patented fate speech. after a good 20 minutes of bitching and moaning on the hyuga's part, followed by some flashbacks and shit which I don't really feel like explaining 'cause really I don't give a fuck, Neji looks at Naruto to find him asleep in a chair made of earth. An enraged Neji decided to end this and charged the sleeping blond.

At the last second before making contact with him, Naruto leaned back in his chair, causing it to fall, and the legs triped Neji and sent him tumbling to the ground like a nerd.

Naruto woke up to the sight of Neji falling on the ground, causing him and everyone in the stadium besides the Hyuga clan head to laugh their heads off. Getting up with a beet red face from embaressment and anger, he began to assault Naruto with his gentle fist. Naruto dodged each strike, all with a bored expression on his face. After tryng to hit him with a strike a few more times, Neji backed off, tryng to look for openings. Naruto threw some shuriken before calling out "**Shuriken Kage Bunshin**" turning his ten shurikens into 1000, forcing Neji to use his secret weapon. He began to spin while releasing chakra, creating a barrier to deflect the projectiles.

_**Stadium stands...**_

Hiashi and Hanabi Hyuba watched as Neji performed one of the main branches techniques.

"Father, isn't that the **Kaiten**?" Hanabi asked in suprise.

"Yes, indeed it is. That is why Neji cannot lose to this scum. Neji is a true genius of the Hyuga, it's a shame that he is a branch member." Hiashi replied.

_**Stadium**_** Grounds...**

Naruto decided to completely humiliate the Hyuga, so we suddently appeared in front of the barrier before coating his hand with a thin layer of chakra and caught Neji's head in his hand. Everyone in the stadium was shocked at the strength displayed in the action, right before watching as Naruto threw the arrogant Hyuga over his shoulder like he was trash. Neji chashed into the stadium wall, sending up dust clounding people's walked up to the crater in the wall and waited for Neji, since he knew the kid was still concious.

Suddently, Neji's voice rang out "Your within my field of divination. **8 Trigrams:64 palms**!" Neji came rushing out of the crater and began to lay into the blond. Neji was so focused on landing each hit, he didn't realize that Naruto had not moved from that spot. Unfortunately, the audience did.

They also noticed Naruto begin to raise his arm with his hand in a claw like fist. After finishing with his last ditch effort of winning the match, Neji looked up at his opponent while Naruto uttered a single, clear, sentence for the whole stadium to hear.

"**Gōon Raigāyashi**"

Naruto tapped Neji with the open fist claw, before sending Neji crashing back into the stadium wall, only this time everyone could tell that Neji was out cold before going airborn.

Taking a moment to check the downed Hyuga, Genma got up and exclaimed "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is the winner!"


End file.
